3 Murder's With Dust (3)
by TeamDeitys
Summary: This AU because Dust replaces Mike Shcmidt or however you spell his name rated T because FNAF reviewing is not neccsary will be a sequal!
1. Chapter 1

Dust, The New Night Guard. {Will be in a first person view}

"This place has changed since I last saw it!" I thought too my self. As I go in I notice the overwhelming smell of pizza,I also notice that the animatronics where looking stiff as always. "So where's the manager?"  
>"Depends who's asking." says a person behind me, I almost jumped "I'm here too apply for the security job!"I said out loud The manager looked like a miracle happened. "Oh well you're hired!" The manager said politely "You don't even know my name and you just hired me?" I answer confused "Well what's you're name?" the manager asked in polite matter "My name is Dust." I respond "My name is Kyle!" Kyle said "Let me show you where the office where you'll be at!" Kyle told me as he went down the hallway.<br>Right before I left I saw Bonnie the purple bunny look straight at me "Well hurry up no dawdling!" so I go down hallway,

and into the office as soon as I stepped foot I felt almost sad because how bad it looked. "Well its not the best looking office in the world. But it does the job!" Kyle said almost reading my mind. "So basically you're going to watch the restaurant at night." Kyle explained "Um why is there doors?" I ask slightly confused by having large mechanical doors in a child's restaurant. "Those are for just in case something or someone breaks in." Kyle responded looking kinda of frightened "The tablets is for watching the animatronics because they move around during the night, because if we don't leave them on there severs lock up. That's all any questions?" Kyle asked looking nervous "No no really." I responded which looked like it relived him. "OK you're shift starts at 12:00 sharp!" Kyle said "OK see you Kyle."  
>As I leave the doors I entered I thought too my self "What have I gotten myself into?" <p>


	2. Chapter 2

The Second night

"Oh crap im gonna be late!" I exclaimed as I was rushing to get to Freddys Fazbears Pizza.  
>As I went in the doors I looked at my watch it was 11:45. "Man that was too close." I said as I was breathing heavily. I went into the office Kyle said I was going too be and sat in the chair,I had a tablet with a bunch of different cameras I clicked on some of them watching the place. "So I have limited power and I have too survive 5 nights? It cant be that hard right?" I thought too my self as I looked to the stage camera Bonnie was gone. I looked through the cameras fast to try to conserve power "Oh she's in party room." I said out loud but as soon as I said that the camera blacked out "Wait what?"<br>I say to myself. Then the camera turns back on and I notice Bonnie is no longer in the main room. I look out my door way,  
>and see her standing at the end of the hallway smiling creepily "Go away!" I half shout but it made her seem too only come closer,<br>I pull myself back into the room and look at the camera again "So its just Bonnie tonight?" I think in my head,  
>then I notice that Bonnie is no longer in the hallway<p>

"Crap!" I click the light button on the left door way too see her face and scream little then I turn of the light and close the door,  
>"Aw she's laughing at me..." I say depressingly I check the light again and she's not there so I hit the door button again,<br>and look through the cameras "No ones out but Bonnie? But then where's Bonnie?" I ask myself the same questions over and over again.  
>I almost jump out of my seat when I look at camera 2B and see Bonnie's face looking at the camera."Are you going to stand next too my door all night?" I say out-loud, then I hear a soft "It depends." I make a quick look at the clock and its 5:50 and I have 20 % left "I think it will be safe to close the left door for the rest of the night." I think too myself,then I hear a giggle I look through the cameras and see Bonnie went back on stage like nothing I hear the chime of the clock "Time too leave." I said and left through the doors.<p>

On The Stage After Dust Left.

"So what's he like?" Freddy asks "He gets scared easily!" Bonnie replies "I hope we have some fun the next night!" Says Chica. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Second Night

"Why am I back here?" I thought to myself,as I walk into the security office for my second night shift. As I sit down I notice that Bonnie already left "Crap I just started!" I think too myself I keep looking through the cameras and see a fox,  
>in one of them "One more too watch?" I sigh Bonnie is in the party area and that's about it, "It's 3 am and nothing happened!" I say out loud almost on queue I here a screech in the left hallway. I smash the door button and hear BANG* BANG* BANG* "I WAS PERFECTLY FINE WITH NOTHING HAPPENING PLEASE GO AWAY K THANKS." I scream out loud it was now 5:30 "So close too freedom!" I say too myself as I open the left door way as what I calling Foxy for now on left.<p>

"Soooooooooooooooo there's like 10 minutes left" I say out loud {God I got to stop doing that} I hear a child's giggle with 50 % left I shut both doors "NOPE,NOPE,NOPE,NOPE,NOPE." I keep repeating out loud. and then I hear a chime over again "Yes!" I tell myself as I meet Kyle "Anything happened during the shift?" asked Kyle "I got scared because I heard children giggling."  
>I say with slight notes of shame "That's odd..." says Kyle thinking "Well bye!" I say too Kyle as I go home and jump on my couch "I wonder if there's a chance to talk to them." I think to myself which is instantly shoved out of the way with "That's the worst idea ever"<p>

Meanwhile At F.F.P "So what happened this night Bonnie?" Freddy asks "I don't know I didn't see him Foxy did!" Bonnie replied

AUTHOR'S NOTE Bonnie's a female.  
>Foxy's a female Freddy's a female Chica's a male That's all hope you got spooked!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The Third Night

11:45 The few godly minutes before hell on earth happens nothing actually happened too me yet so I'm kind of worried of what's going to happen tonight. I saw that it turned to 12:00 "Right time to do stuff. WAIT WHAT" I yell out-loud all animatronics are activated and in the halls "NOPE,NOPE,NOPE." I try to shut all doors, but then I here "You can shut the doors but we will stay next to them." "Well crap." I say quietly I was stuck I pulled out my phone and it said "Stuffed into Freddy Fazbear suit. Checkmate." "Aren't you going to go on a full out barrage on me and kill me?" I say loud enough so they can hear me. "No we just want to talk." said one of the female animatronics "Bull." I say quietly then static appears on my phone "They get into the office and actually talk to me." I was shocked by this and saw them getting closer.

"There right outside the doors and I locked my self in." I say to myself "There's no way out." I say quietly "There is just open the doors." the voice too my right responds. Do I really just them? I pull out my phone and it says the same thing it said a couple minutes ago "They get into the office and actually talk to me." I push open the left door to be greeted by Foxy,and Bonnie. Then I open the right and I'm greeted by Freddy and Chica. "That's a nice phone you have there,predicting the future and all." says Freddy "So why are you here again if you don't want to kill me?" I ask "We just want to talk!" says Chica "About what?" I respond "Where not sure we didn't think you'd open the doors." says Foxy well this is awkward surrounded by animatronics that have nothing to say. Static appears on my phone "A serial killer comes into the building."

I stand up and go to the right door way "Where are you going?" says Freddy and Chica "You really don't want to know." I say I go to the kitchen and pick up a knife "This will be fine." I say to myself I hear the front doors open.  
>I go to the main party room " I'm sorry only authorized personal allowed at night." I say " Go die!" the killer says,<br>as his blade aims straight at my face I deflected the blade with my knife and stab him in the heart. "You should of listened while you had the chance." I whisper as he slowly falls to the ground "So why are you here OH MY GOD." Foxy screams Bonnie and Chica are quivering while Freddy just stands still. "But..." that's all anyone can say. "You shouldn't try to find out who some people are. It might lead you to your grave." I simply respond the clock chimes and I hear the DING,DING DING. "What about the body?" asks Bonnie in a slightly terrified voice "I've got it." I respond "You're scared of us but you can kill with no problem?" Freddy asks "Blood doesn't scare me." I respond as I carry the body and make it disappear.

This chapter you found out a bunch of things Dust has a phone that tells the future, and he has no problem killing people so don't get in his way! Happy spooks! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Fourth Night

"So the animatronics are going to leave me only? Fine by me." I think to myself as I drive too the the restaurant I plop down into my office chair and check the cameras and see they all are activated "Do they still want to talk? No that can't be it.  
>" I say quietly I pull out my phone "nothing. that's new." I say to myself "Hi!" I hear Chica say "Why are you still coming here? I don't have anything to say." I respond "I know but that's what makes it fun seeing what will happen when we roll the dice!"<br>Chica responds "Nothing, you puppeteers not yet anyway." I tell her and then she walks away looking disappointed then I heard foot steps coming down the left hall way. I peek my head out the doorway and see Bonnie. "Hi!" she said happily "Don't you guys remember what happened yesterday?" I ask "Yes we remember but we don't care!" Bonnie says as she skips down the hallway "You guys are weird..." I thought to myself as Bonnie came in the room she sat on the desk. "So why are you here?" I ask Bonnie "To talk." she responds "About what?" I ask again "Anything you want to talk about" {Bonnie} "I don't want to talk about anything." {I}  
>"Oh come on you must have something interesting to talk about! You're from the outside!" exclaims Bonnie "My life is really boring " I responded "Awwwww. Don't be like that Dust." Bonnie said pouting. "Ho-how do you know my name!" I slightly yelled "We heard you talking to Kyle." Bonnie responded as she left it was 3 am "So what's next?" I say to myself "Why don't we find out?"<br>asks Freddy "So is it like visit Dust night? Or like..." I say "No we just want to make thing interesting." Freddy responds "Most humans or animals leave once they find out I enjoy killing. What makes you guys so different?" I ask "Because we want to know why." Freddy responds "So did you not listen too me?" I say sighing

Freddy left some time after that then I hear the bell chime I leave the office and go to the party room "Du-Du-Dust?" Kyle half screams " You look surprised to see me? Did you think I died?" I ask "Well most people don't last this long they usually end the game here." Kyle responds "There not playing the game with me,they just come to my office to talk." I respond back "Well bye" I told Kyle

"What are we going to do about Dust, we not going to try to kill him are we?" Chica asked nervously "No we need to find out who he is, because I have a feeling that he's hiding something other then his murderous instincts,no I think he wasn't like that before.." responds Freddy 


	6. Chapter 6

The 5th night

"After working at this job for a week, I realized something. The animatronics moving patterns are in set locations. There's no real challenge, I know they won't hurt me and I know where they all go " I thought to myself as I walk in the doors of the pizzeria, then I turn around and lock the door's behind me don't want another incident with that serial killer.  
>I sigh really out loudly then I walk to my office I felt tired and a little cold, which was strange since I was never cold.<br>As I step in the office door's I realized something was wrong. "Where the fuck is the cupcake at!" I say outloud baffled that it wasn't there I might be too detail ordinated because I think someone heard me. I hear footsteps running down the west hallway and a face I was very familer with by now appeared in my room. "Dust is everything okay?!" Bonnie half screamed "Yes Bonnie everything is okay I'm just a little off..." I respond Bonnie sighed and walked away, then I hear glass shatter "EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND AND DON'T MAKE ANY MOVEMENTS." I hear a guy yell when this was happening I got knife from the kitchen and walked into the party room. "Come on don't be that loud, you'll scare some people!" I say to him "Quiet you scum I'll shot you're eye's out!" he responds "We'll why don't you try? After all there's no-one here but me."  
>I always knew they weren't animatronics and that they where humans in costumes. "Hah you'll die in seconds" he responds again and shoots with a quick slash with the knife, the bullet was nothing more then scrap metal. "Just who the hell are you?"<br>he screams "No-one special," I say while running towards him and then stabbing him "Just a human with a liking of blood~"  
>I say, as he screams in agony. He falls to the floor with a thud I stumble back a few steps. "Why am I so cold?" Those where my last words before passing out and hitting the ground. As I wake up I see 4 humans looking down at me "AHHHHH!" I screamed which startled the humans as I ran into a corner instantly crouching. "No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no..." I kept repeating to myself as the humans get closer "Dust are you okay?" one of them says, and I sigh with relive "It's just them" I thought to myself as I get up brushing myself of "I'm fine Chica."I say to her<p>

"Um Dust can we talk?" Freddy says I turn to look at her. "About what?" I respond "I really hope there not going to ask that question." I think to myself "It's about you reacting after you kill someone." she says "Mental note- don't change my behaviour after murder." I think to myself "What about it?" I say as I get into the office chair. "Why do you act really calm or really scared?" she asks "Is I don't know a answer?" I respond looking at the doorways, they all look at each other and say in perfect sync "No." I sigh, why do I always change mentally whenever I kill someone? "Look I'm not quite sure." I say in a try to be neutral voice. "Well we have another question." Freddy says in a slightly nervous voice "What's that question?" I say, knowing what the question is. "Why do you murder people?" Freddy asks even though I knew it what coming it threw me of guard, and I slightly jumped "Hopefully they didn't notice that." I thought to myself "Can I not answer this question, because I don't feel comfortable answering." I say to them but the last part I mumbled to myself. "I have question for you guys, what is the "game" you play?" I say to them I knew what it was but I just felt like they should explain to me. "We won't answer your question until you answer ours." She states in a flat voice I look past here and check the time it's only 3 am "Well I guess none of our questions will have answers." I say to them as they, all leave the room I notice something strange. "The cupcake is back." I say outloud I pick it up and expect to feel fabric but all I feel is hard metal. I look inside and see a camera "They where monitoring me since day 1!" I mentally screamed I pick up the cup cake and throw it down the hall way with big thud and crack. "Ugh, this is so crappy. I'm was to open can't let that happen." I said to myself "Wow I didn't expect you to almost cry even though you hid really well." said ? "Shut it Dark. We both know what would of happened." I said to Dark "What eve's just I want to record that next ya." Said Dark as he disappears as soon as he left the bells chimed and I left.

So yeah sorry for the long wait a bunch crap happened over the time period I was gone, also who is Dark?  
>Find out in the next chapter that {hopefully} will be done soon. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

night 6?

"Oh my god." I say as I walk into the pizzeria clutching a book with me "Why is it decorated"I say out loud "Oh hi Dust we're just preparing for a birth-party tomorrow" Kyle told me "We?" I questioned "Me k and the "Animatronics"" Kyle says I look around and see them putting some streamers up. "Dust what's that book you have there?" Kyle questions "NOTHING." I say to kyle quickly as I clutch closer to me "I think we did enough for now let's have break." Kyle says to them. I open my book and sit down at a table as far away from them as I could. A smile goes on my face as they get curious and try to go closer.

As I noticed this I closed my book. "How about we play a game?" I say to them "What kind of game?" Asked Bonnie,and Freddy "Hide and seek." I respond "But isn't this place a little small?" Chica asks "Yeah anyone could find us really fast." Kyle says as everyone shakes their head."But I wasn't talking about this place. What if I told you we could go anywhere you want as long as it's in town." I tell the "We don't have enough time for that." Kyle,and Foxy say's. "What if I stopped time" I say to them I open my book to page 666 (no matter what page you flip to if it's black magic it's always 666) I mutter a few words and suddenly everyone is transported to a place above the clouds,above the town "Time has stopped in that universe, So we have all the time in the world."

"Th-this isn't reality." Kyle manages to say "I"ll send myself down to the pizzeria and you guys to random parts of the town. It's all okay because I made that we can hear each other as we were right next to each other."I explain "What happens if where found?" Bonnie asks "If I didn't care about you guys I'd murder you,We'd tell each other and it'll continue."  
>I respond "How long do you have to find us?" Kyle asks "120 minutes." I respond "Hah this will be easy!" Foxy says "Did you recall that I made this place? I can warp time,and space as I wish." I say with a smirk "Let the games begin."<br>I say as we all teleport away from each other.

(Pov will change,I'll notify when it happens)  
>Kyle's Point Of View "This is going to be easy,as there's no way he's going to find me." I thought to myself.<br>As I was walking around I noticed someone walking,I dive in bushes "Oh shit it's Dust." I thought to myself.  
>After Dust went away I started walking away in the opposite direction,but then I hit a barrier. "Ow that hurt..." I whine a little I walk into a ally, and it was a DEAD END."But it wasn't just like that a minute ago..." I say as I turn around,<br>I see a shadowed figure at the end. "But Dust said there couldn't be anyone else here..." I say as the shadowed figure walks closer to me,pulling out a sword. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Slice. "Heh,heh,heh." ? says as he's looking a Kyle's sliced body.

Foxy's Pov.  
>"Dust said he started in the I should go this way." I say to myself,realizing that everyone could hear each other and cursed myself.I saw a school building and decided I should go in it. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I here a scream "Isn't that Kyle's voice?" I think to myself,I find a gym and I go in,Then I heard a click. I jumped a little,then I saw a shadow figure pulling out a sword. "Shit,no,no,no" I keep repeating to myself as I try open the door,"How's is it locked? There's only us in this world..."I say to my . "It's almost the opposite of hide and seek." ? says with a grin Bonnie's Pov "I've been walking for a while,I should rest." I think to myself as I go into a bush. I hear footsteps,and see a shadow figure come closer to me. "But it's only Dust and us allowed here..."I say to myself. Splat. "You can't escape." ? says while laughing like sachinko (A cookie if you get the reference).<p>

Freddy's Pov "What' happening, I heard three screams that sound like they died..."I say to myself ,as I'm standing on a rooftop.  
>"It's almost like someone else is there..." Suddenly a smile appears behind her with a knife pointed at her face "Well it looks like I win." Dust says as he throws the knife into Freddy's head decapitating her. Then Dust warp's to the pizzeria.<p>

Dust's Pov "How do you like that game?" I say to all of them as there huddled near each other "Holy shit man I didn't know you could do stuff like that." Kyle says as he's shaking like he just watched murder. "Yeah Dust you could gave us a hint that would happen." Freddy says near Kyle "You're actually supposed to play that by yourself. A murderer trying to find you,the game's called "The impossible to win Hide and Seek Game."." I tell them "You should finish the decorations."  
>I tell them "Hey Dust can we play that again?" They all ask "Do you get what your supposed to do?" I ask them "Yeah stay out in the open,like the opposite of hide and seek." Foxy responds. A Smirk goes on my face "We'll play another game tomorrow if you want" I say as I'm leaving "But Kyle, you're up next to play the monster referred to as IT."<br>Then I leave.  
> <p>


End file.
